The Scoundrel
by AngeloFear
Summary: This is a story a bout a kid named Josh and he finds out he's a demigod read the story to find out more! P


**This is chapter one in I don't even know how long this story will be haha but I had lots of help fro****m my friends and you should check them out they are Cabin16 - Nemesis and VoiceOfAmaya. Only Cabin16 - Nemesis has fan fiction but VoiceOfAmaya has watt pad so you should check for her on there ^-^**

********Disclaimer: I do not own the character Jason, he belongs to Cabin16 - Nemesis.** **

******(p.s My name is angel_of_fear and it wouldn't let me do the _ for some reason so i did AngeloFear so the "O" was used for both angel and of^-^**

Chapter 1**  
**

Birthday Surprise

"Joshua! Headphones out. Now!" I heard my teacher yell. As I took my headphones out, I saw the teacher, Mr. Tessler, giving me a look of complete loathing. I tried to resist rolling my eyes, but honestly, with an idiot teacher like him, it came naturally.

"Well, sir." I droned, as patronizingly as possible. "Maybe... If you weren't so boring, I'd listen to your topic."

"Excuse me? What was that?" asked Mr. Tessler in a whisper which usually meant that he was going to give out a detention.

Since I was already on his wits end, I just as well might push him a over a bit more.

"Well... You see, sir, you teach social studies. One of the most boring subjects there is. It gets a bit boring after the first few lessons. Plus, you're an annoying teacher, so my advice is that you quit teaching... forever." I finished with a smirk on my face, causing the entire class to erupt into a fit of laughter. However, my teacher was not at all amused.

"Wilkinson. I'll be seeing you in detention." And with that, my teacher went back to his boring old lesson as I slumped back into my chair.

I whisper to my friend, Jason. "I wonder what got his panties in a bunch ?"

"Josh, you're already in enough trouble as it is. Tone it down will ya'?" he whispers back.

"Fine, but I just wanted him to know he is the stupidest teacher known to man." I say with a grin.

"Double detention, Mr. Wilkinson!" He yelled, not removing his attention from the blackboard.

"Okay, whatever." I said, sharing a sideways glance with Jason.

The rest of the day went fine. I only got an ISS once; that was in math and I always get thrown outta there. I have always great interest in Greek Mythology. At the end of the day I went to Mr. Tessler's office where I was supposed to get my punishment. Today I had to write certain phrases on the blackboard. Stuff like "I will not do this.", "I will not do that.", you know, the usual stuff After fifteen minutes of writing lines, Mr. Tessler said he had to go to the bathroom and make a call. After a fair amount of time had passed with me sitting there, I began to think to myself, Hold on- He has been in there for a while now… How long does it take for a man to go to the bathroom and make a phone call?

I turned around when I heard a knock on the window. Jason was gesturing for me to open the window. Looking around, I quickly but quietly move to the window and open it wide enough for me to slip out.

"C'mon we have to get outta here quick!" Jason hissed with a bit of panic in his voice.

"Alright! Alright! Fine with me. Let's go." I said while jumping out of the window.

"Okay, we gotta go find a car now. You still remember how to hotwire a car, right?" he asked.

"Of course I do." I laughed. "But I get to pick the car." I said with a smile. As we ran around a parking lot, I found a nice BMW just sitting there.

I yelled to Jason, "You drive. I'll just do the hot wiring."

"Okay" he yells back. I sat there for a few minutes, tinkering with the wires and various parts until I heard the engine roar to life.

"There you go!" I yell proudly.

"Okay" hop in." he said hurriedly. "we don't have much time left." Just as he finished the sentence, I heard a big boom come from Mr. Tessler's office.

"What was that?!" I yelled at Jason.

"That...That was our social studies teacher." He responded.

"Umm... okay, cool I guess?" I stated, a bit confused.

"No... it really isn't cool."

"Well where are we going?" I asked curiously.

"We are going to Camp Half-Blood." Jason said enthusiastically.

"Wait, wait, wait! Hold up! Isn't that where demigods go? You know, like to train?"

"How do you know this?" asked Jason.

"Ohh the details aren't important right now." I said, "Anyways, we're stopping at my house first to get some supplies."

"Okay then, fair enough... you might want explain to your parents what's going on as well." he says.

A few minutes later, we arrived at the house. As I entered, my parents jumped out and yelled "Surprise, Joshua! Happy Birthday!" but, I ran past them up to my room with a simple "Thanks" on my way up while Jason explained to them what was happening. I knew time was growing short, so as I ran up the stairs, I searched frantically for my spare bookbag. I grabbed my swiss army knife, my high-powered whistle, a few clothes, my lyric book, and a few other essential things. As I was walking out my room I almost forgot to grab my harmonica and mini flute.

When I got downstairs, my mom had tears in her eyes and my step dad looked grim. I went up to them and told them to stay strong; I'll be back as soon as I can, then I told Jason ,"Let's go! I'm ready to go!"

"Okay, it shouldn't be that far maybe a 30 minute to one hour ride there." he said quickly.

"Well, if we're gonna go, we might as well go now and hit the road."

I said goodbye to my mom and stepdad and we started driving to Camp-Half-blood.

"Oh, by the way Josh." Jason started to say with a grin slowly forming on his face.

"Yeah?" I answered back.

"Happy birthday." he said.

"Haha, thanks. This whole thing was one big birthday surprise." I tell him.

**Eh good ending I guess but look for part two ill be working on it ASAP.**


End file.
